


The Story of the Six

by SectoBoss



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Giants, Silent World mythology, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many winters ago, six warriors came from the North to pillage Copenhagen. This is the legend they left behind. (In other words, how Chapter 5 might look from a troll’s perspective.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Six

**Author's Note:**

> Just your standard story of a giant telling a bunch of trolls a scary story. I've not lost my mind, honest...

Welcome to Our nest, little ones. Please, come in, rest a while. The sun will rise soon – it would be wrong of Us to turn you away. From where have you come? 

Do you remember who you were? We do. 

Would you care to join with Us? We feel we could accomplish great things together. 

No? A pity. We wonder what makes you say that. A misplaced sense of might? 

Do you think you are invincible? Is there nothing in your world to fear? Foolish, We think. We are mighty – We are many – but even so there are some We fear. 

Have you ever heard the Story of the Six? No? Well, let Us tell you. 

They came with the cold, years ago, riding the ice winds from the north. They crossed the Great Bridge, which has been there before the world began, and they tore it up behind them in contempt. They came from the North lands, where it is forever winter, and they came to plunder and to ruin. They rode on an iron beast of endless strength. 

They were six. 

There was the Huntress. She was the fiercest warrior in all the North lands and she spat in the face of fear. She carried steel in one hand and fire in the other. For her, war was a game to play and a game she excelled at. Many had stood against her, but only she remained. 

There was the Fireman. If the Huntress carried fire, he breathed it. The whole world burned at his touch. His eyes were flames and his smile was death. He would stand amongst the wreckage, amongst the corpses he had made into torches, and he would laugh. 

There were the Twin Mages. Distorted mirrors of one another, they wielded magic and power like no other. One, his hair flame-red, drew symbols. The other, his hair steel-grey, sang songs. Together they turned the very air and earth and water against us. The Moon danced at their command and not even our souls were safe from them. 

There was the Speaker. She spoke all the languages of humans and of their machines. When the iron beast faltered, she whispered to it and resurrected it stronger. When the other five fell into confusion and discord – for the monsters of the North lands do not speak as we do – she would repair their bonds. In return, the others defended her with their lives. 

And there was the Healer. Whenever We struck a blow against the six, whenever skin was torn or sinews snapped or bones broken, he would work his foul magic on them and rebuild them again. Unlike us, he needed no meat to do so, no spare reservoir of flesh to draw upon. While he lived, the six could not die. 

From the North lands came these Six, to plunder our world. There was no logic to their actions, no reason behind what they stole. On the first day of their arrival, they burst into a strong nest and began carrying away small sheaves of paper. Old world detritus was what they had come for. They ignored water, they ignored meat – only these scraps interested them. 

That nest sent its strongest warriors against them. The Huntress cut them down, and the Fireman burned their bodies. 

Again and again, the Six struck across the land. That winter, as the cold made all of Us sluggish, We lived in fear. Fear that one day, footsteps would ring outside the nest. Fear that every day might be Our last. 

So you see, little ones, there is much to fear in this world. 

Are you sure you do not wish to join with Us?


End file.
